Problem: Nadia is a gardener. She plants $24$ irises in a garden. Each row has $12$ irises. How many rows of irises did Nadia plant in the garden?
The number of rows of irises that Nadia planted is the total number of irises that she planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $24\text{ irises} \div 12\text{ irises per row}$ $24\text{ irises} \div 12\text{ irises per row} = 2\text{ rows}$